Drake's Past
by wklyn11
Summary: this story is about Drake and Megan being abuse in the past and now have to go to thier father's funeral. Sorry i suck at summary. The story is much better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Drake and Josh. I also do not own the characters in Drake and Josh. I will tell you what I own and it is this story.

* * *

Today is the 3rd anniver

sary of Drake's and Megan's father's death. For anybody a death of their father should be a very sad day but for this two, it was the happiest day of their life. The reason is because they were constantly beaten up by their father almost every day. Even when they did not do anything wrong their father would just beat them up.

Drake mostly got most of the beating. This is because he would not let their father beat his younger sister. Drake is very protective of his younger sister. Although they have a 5 year gap in their age, they are quite close to each other.

Drake woke up today feeling all gloomy and rundown. He did not know why he was feeling like this until he saw that he was not the only one who felt like this. His sister Megan also felt the same way. It was then that he realise that today was the 3rd anniversary of his father's death. At that moment upon realising that today was the same day his father died he went straight to Megan and hugs her. Which she accepted it without any hesitation.

Because she too knew what day it was today. And the two of them know that their mum does not know anything about the abuse the two of them well mainly drake had gone through when they were young. They also know that their mum will ask them if they would like to visit their father grave. For the past two years they had went with their mum in order not to break her heart. But this year was different, they could no longer stand the sight of looking at their father grave.

Especially Drake, Megan knew that for the past two years he would always hated today. Every year they would go to Megan room and talk about all the times they would run away from their father and can't believe that their mother doesn't even know about the abuse.

Just as Drake was about to walk to the kitchen, he saw Walter coming towards him and he suddenly had a flashback.

_Flashback_

It was a Monday and Drake was in his room reading a magazine and his mother was going to be late coming home after work. He and his sister were alone at home at the moment. When suddenly he heard the front door open and he immediately could smell the alcohol from his father's mouth. His father had gotten himself drunk after getting fired from his job. When his father entered the front door he quickly went upstairs to Drake's room and started to unbuckle his belt and then grab Drake by the collar of his shirt. He threw him onto the floor and started to hit him with his belt or anything he can get his hands onto.

_End of flashback _

_  
_Walter was now standing in front of him wondering why his stepson was on the floor curl up into a ball screaming "NO DAD PLEASE STOP. IT HURTS. PLEASE NO MORE. PLEASE STOP.".

* * *

To be continued.

Well that is all for the first chapter. If I get at least 5 review on whether you want a second chapter or not. It is all in your hands to choose whether or not:  
A- Megan shows up and wakes Drake up and pulls him away from Walter  
or  
B- Drake is waken up by Walter and now he has to try and avoid Walter to prevent him from finding put about his past life  
or  
C- Their mother heard the screaming and ask Drake what is that all about.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school exams and all.  
Well, majority of the voters voted for B.  
So here it is.

Walter decided on shaking his now very frighten son out of his nightmare and try to calm him down before asking him what is wrong. Trying to stop his stepson from screaming.

When Walter finally manages to get Drake put of his nightmare, he ask Drake what is wrong. Drake is now hesitating and trying to think of an excuse to escape Walter's question. He just kept quiet and quickly run upstairs to his room which he shares with Josh. Unfortunately Josh was in the room and saw Drake running into the room almost about to cry. Now it was Josh turn to ask Drake what is the matter.

This time drake still kept quiet and just walk straight to his bed and out on his headphone and started playing a tune on his guitar. A all so familiar tune that he will play when he was young each time he got beaten by his abusive, alcoholic father. Josh saw the look on Drake face which told him that he did not want to be disturbed at the moment.

It was reaching noon, Drake's mom came back from the grocery store buying their weekly supply of groceries when she remembered that today was the day of her husband death, James. She still hasn't found out about what he did to Drake and Megan. So, she ask them to follow her to go and visit their father's grave. Megan didn't say anything and agreed because she did not want to disappoint her mother, but Drake refuse to go and would not give any reason as to why he does not want to go. Drake's mom as well as Megan was surprise that Drake refuse to go. For the past 3 years he have went to visit his father even though he hated his father for giving him such a horrible childhood. But this year was different, he could not hide it in anymore and wanted to tell somebody, anybody about the thing his father did to him and Megan.

After telling his mother that he was not going, he silently went to his room. Not long after, Megan went to his room and ask him "Why did you refuse to go and visit dad. Didn't we agree that we would go just to make mom happy. Don't you want mom to be happy, I know I do. Even though I hate going and visit dad after what he did to us." All that Drake could reply was "Sorry if I hurt mom, but I can't take it anymore. I fell like telling mom what dad did to us. But I know if I do that it will only brake her heart and I don't want that to happen."

In the other room.

Walter contemplating whether he should tell Nancy what happen in the morning events. About how Drake was curled up in and screaming and telling him that it hurts and asking, more like pleading him to stop. He decided that he will not tell her about it but wait until Drake decides to open up to everybody and tell them about his problem. He also thought that he should not push to much and just investigate himself on what happened this morning.

Since Megan went up to Drake's room after Drake told his mother that he was not going, he decided to ask Megan. Hoping to get as much information out from her as much as possible. He will ask tomorrow morning, since she will be leaving with Nancy soon to go and visit her dad's grave. He also felt sorry for the three of them. But mainly for Nancy, as Drake did not want to go and visit with them.

The rest of the day, Drake spend it coop inside his room not leaving. Playing his guitar with some of the saddest you would ever hear. Walter became suspicious and decided to go to Drake and see if he needs anything to eat. Once the music stop, he decided he would go up to drake's room, when in the room he saw Drake lying down on his bed facing the wall. He was about to walk out of the room, when he heard loud sobbing coming from where Drake was. He decided to take a good look at Drake and saw that his shoulders were moving up and down. That is when he knew that he was crying. But he did not know why he was he was crying.

Drake was crying so hard that he did not realise that Walter had walk into his room. He just kept on crying until he fell asleep.

They decided not to wake him up for dinner. As he look quite tired and disturbed. They saved him some food, just in case he would wake up in the middle of the night.

To be continued


End file.
